


Eric Kitikmeot

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [12]
Category: due South
Genre: BIPOC portraits, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Male Character of Color, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In the forest, springtime.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Eric Kitikmeot

**Author's Note:**

> Rodney Arnold Grant as Eric Kitikmeot in due South (as requested by ride and mekare). Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Watercolours and gouache.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5718/szrzk9y0v3su0lqzg.jpg)


End file.
